


Fair Game

by Ikol



Category: Thor (2011), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 11:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikol/pseuds/Ikol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You have been outcast and a announced a fair game, brother. Everyone has the right to hunt you and you no longer have the protection as a citizen of Asgard.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this Round 1 prompt:  
> http://norsekink.livejournal.com/1123.html?thread=1372515#t1372515 
> 
> 'Loki has been captured by the Avengers, chained and imprisoned. Thor pays him a visit in his dungeon and claims what has always been his.' [If it's not what the OP was looking for, then please consider it a partial fill.]

His muscles burned from running for days, for swimming and flying and hiding. How long had he been running away from the light that cast the burning brightness upon him, forcing him into darkness that enveloped him like a mother’s womb all over again?

And when he couldn’t run or hide, Loki turned around and fought with his back against the wall, his magicks exploding, wrenching things and burning people to ashes.

It was a sight to behold, and Loki couldn’t stop.  
In fact, he couldn’t be stopped, until Thor.

They used force and lightning. The crimson cape tore through dark clouds and the beam of fire shot down at him, rooting him to the spot, making Loki scream in pain. It kept pushing him down until his legs gave out and he fell to his knees. His eyes shot toward the sky to see Mjolnir coming down on him. Lifting his arm to retaliate, the beam grew a thousand times more intense as if to tear him apart, stripping away his chance to fight. And Thor was there, flying down until he was right in front of the younger man, and slamming his fist in Loki’s face.

As Loki’s cheekbone broke with a loud ‘crack’, he realized Thor meant to hurt him for real this time.

“Ah, the mortals’ godly watchdog came at last.” The anger in Thor’s eyes was priceless. But it gave Loki no satisfaction, because it was nothing comparing to the pain he was feeling inside.

Loki spat the blood and threw his arm in attempt to throw fire at his brother, but Thor smashed him into the ground again with his fist. And another. The plummets went on until Loki laid still on the ground with his face broken, blood flowing from his nose, lips and all the other the cuts. Thor’s boot was right next to his face. Loki tried to prop himself up, but Thor’s foot came down on his shoulder, stomping him face first into the dirt like a fallen animal.

Loki swallowed his own blood. Lifting his shaking hand, he summoned a ball of fire.

“It’s over, Loki.” Thor’s hand grasped his neck and pinned him down, the earth suffocating Loki, and the fire vanished.

Then the mortals were on him; putting metal around his neck that cut and burned him. They fastened shackles on him and dragged him away.

Something cold and dark settled in his stomach as he felt his life force being drained and his power ripped, leaving him hallow as if gutted. This was no mortal shackles, but that of Asgard, forged to capture a creature of magicks as powerful as Loki.

It only meant that it had been given to Thor by one and only one person.

Tilting his head back, he saw Thor rooted at the same spot smeared by Loki’s blood, his eyes burning on Loki. He couldn’t force himself to look away and he forced himself not to tear.

Despite being hardened with hatred, anguish and loneliness, Loki still the twisting pain inside him to know that his ‘father’ and ‘brother’ had hands in helping the humans to take a hold of him. That alone made him wish he could bite off his tongue to kill himself, after he killed everyone and destroyed everything, of course.

But they also gagged him and robbing him the last chance to give himself freedom.

 

….

White turned black as thunder crashed, killing all light. Loki opened his eyes to the darkness and acrid smell of metal, blood, and vomit. Not of those whom he had struck down while he was laughing, but of his own.

His arms were shackled and hung above his head, and the familiar image flashed back into his mind. He had held Thor a captive once, but that was a long time ago he wasn’t certain anymore if it had been just a dream.

Loki didn’t remember what a dream was like. He once had one. He once allowed himself to dream, to dare to dream, but every time, he was shoved into a harsher and harsher nightmare. So he ran like he always did. He had to retreat to gain his breath and strength, but it was Loki that pushed himself into battles again even before he was ready, unable to stop, unable to yield, unable to stay away.

He coughed and tasted blood on his lips, blocked by the muzzle. He swallowed it because that was the only nourishment he had and his lungs were burning.

Loki had been groomed by torment and pain. They could keep on beating him, cutting him or needling him, but he would not break.

All he had to do was wait and think. If there was any chance of escape, it would be Thor. Thor who had handed him on a plate to the mortals. Suddenly his eyelids felt hot and they hurt, because there was no tear left in his body for this. After all this time, Thor who had insistently called him ‘brother’ every time they fought, had finally and completely turned against him.

He should be used to betrayal by now. Still, the pain in him had manifested itself, making his body burn and sting as if it had been whipped by thorns. 

Damn his weakness that entailed this near-mortal states. Perhaps, he thought, once he broke free, he would kill everyone then kill himself.

First, he’d kill Thor. Thor would come. He always did. Training his ears to the approaching thunder, Loki knew it was time when the door burst open. Statics in the air announced the name of the visitor; the flooding heat that encircled him was known to him like his own name.

In the darkness, electric current danced on the tips of his hair, crawling on his skin. The gradual absence of air pronounced something like hatred and anger that made him cringe. Loki instinctively pulled away from the source of power that was approaching then stopped right in front of him, invading his space.

“Loki.” The rumble was met with the clinks of the chains as Loki tensed.

 

…

Lifting his head up, Loki saw only bleak darkness and he wondered if he had gone blind. The presence was no mistaken, not just an imagination conjured up by Loki’s deranged mind, when the temperature in the room became hot and heavy, and threatened to suffocate Loki, just like the god himself.

Angry Thor was nothing new, but this Thor radiated so much hatred Loki couldn’t help but cringe. Thor grabbed one of his wrists and held him in place. Loki felt his pulse beating frantically against Thor’s palm when a lightning pain shot through his body. He pulled the chains even harder, but both of Thor’s hands clamped down in a crushing grip.

“There’s nowhere to run.” Thor’s breath touched his face as Thor closed the space between them. Loki pulled away, his back hitting against the wall.

Loki let out a defensive laugh behind the gag. 

“Your punishment has been decided,” said Thor, his voice low, and tightened his grip, commanding Loki to listen. Loki was glad the darkness hid his wincing at the words.

“Father had tried to protect you, but it was no longer possible. What you’ve done across the realms and Midgard forced him to announce this punishment.”

Loki held his breath, bracing himself.

_“Ørgrandr leikr_ ,” Thor said. Loki felt his blood turn cold.

He didn’t realize that Thor had slid hands to his waist. He kept staring until he saw glint—was that satisfaction or pain—in Thor’s eyes.

“You’ve been outcast and a announced a fair game, brother. Everyone has the right to hunt you and you no longer have the protection as a citizen of Asgard.”

That earned Thor a headbutt and Loki’s skull nearly cracked from the impact, stars bursting behind his eyes. The elder god hissed and one hand flung upward to snatch Loki’s head and held him in place.

“Fair game. You know what that means, brother?”

Loki cursed and yelled and all were muffled against the gag. Thor continued, his fingers digging painfully in Loki’s hair and scalp.

“Anyone can do anything to you. Do you truly understand what that means? All this time Asgard was your last thread of protection. You destroyed it, Loki, just like anything you’ve touched.”

Loki closed his eyes, wanting Thor to just disappear and be gone. His spine was frozen from the shock as if a sword of ice shard had been stabbed there, yet consumed with rage that flared up from the core of his body.

He should have killed everyone when he had a chance, Loki swallowed down a big lump of regret in his throat. He could have let Laufey slay Odin in his sleep. Made the Destroyer crush Thor into the Earth. Plunged an ice sword into Heimdall instead of just proclaiming him an outcast. Then he could have blown Jotunheim apart, and let Asgard fall and let her enemies swarm into the palace and let them kill. Let the blood spilled and pooled at their knees, while all light vanished from the Golden Realm.

Just like it did from him.

Thor slapped him in the face, forcing his eyes to fly open, bringing him back to the present.

“Hear me now, brother. There is no going back.” He wished to bite off Thor’s tongue for the blasted ‘brother’ he was so insistent in calling Loki. It was driving Loki insane. Thor held his head in place with both hands, his hot breath pouring out and brushing against Loki’s lips. “I will claim you and you will be in my possession and protection. “ 

Thor witnessed the green orbs grow wide and were filled with horror. For a moment, his brother looked truly terrified.

But this was the last thing he could do to protect Loki.

Thor stepped behind him, and then his hands were on Loki’s front.

“It will be quick,” said Thor and it was, to Loki’s deepening repulsion and fear, worse than death sentence.

…

He thrashed, he fought but even when he was fully Loki, with all his magic and power, he could not fight Thor’s physical strength.

His screams and damnation were silenced by the gag when Thor unfastened his trousers and pulled down, and it was cold.

When Thor’s hands gripped his hips, Loki froze. Suddenly his limbs felt numb, except for the prickling coolness from a slick ointment that dropped on his skin, trickling down the crevice where Thor used both hands to spread. 

His guts churned and twisted when Thor’s fingers dipped in and rubbed the oil around his opening. It was firm and two of Thor’s calloused fingers were pushed inside, and they went in deep, coating him on all walls.

He started to tremble. Then there were three fingers and it stung, causing him to let out a hiss. He closed his eyes, feeling stretched and Thor’s hand grew impatient with the preparation. The next thing that he felt was a heat of flesh pressing against his buttocks. Thor was already hard and Loki felt the large, rough hand working the shaft up and down against his skin. The tip of Thor’s cock pressed against his opening, and then he started to push inside. Loki shut his eyes and even if he wanted to cut off Thor’s head right at this moment, all he could do was standing, being spread, and he shook with horror he had never experienced. He had thought he knew every pain and terror. He was wrong.

He was wrong.

“It will be quick.” Thor muttered, repeating as if it would offer any comfort, and Loki recoiled. Thor was half way in, breaching the tight ring of muscle and passage slowly inch by inch, and Loki wanted to vomit and scream. 

Once he was fully buried inside Loki, Thor did not move, allowing the shaking body pressed to his chest to breathe and adjust. One of his arm moved and wrapped around Loki’s chest. “Breathe.”

Loki couldn’t breathe. If he was not hung by the chains, he would have collapsed.

Thor started pulling out, and Loki felt his flesh move. Thor hissed out his own, Loki was not sure, pain or pleasure, and slammed back in. After a moment of slow push and pull, Thor started picking up his speed, and it went on and on.

He had been trained to endure pain, but now everything shattered as he realized the truth. Loki, never a kin, never loved, and will never be touched like a dear one.

Against his will, a sting of tear slipped from his closed eyelid and rolled down his cheek. Loki cursed himself. No matter how much he cried now, Thor wouldn’t stop.

So this was the outcome of your quest, the answer to your _dream_. This was what you always wanted, imagined, with you and him moving in unison, sharing love that was more than kin?

Thor’s scorching flesh burned inside of him was an answer. All he felt was nothing like love, but pain, endless pain. The chains rolled and made erratic clanks around his ears in rhyme with Thor’s powerful thrusts.

_So this is the answer. What you deserve._

His mind broke into pieces when a lightning struck within him as Thor’s pace became faster, all restraints or pretense of ‘rescue’ gone, revealed by his breathy grunts he could no longer contained.

How many times had Loki stroked himself to breathless completion imagining it was Thor and him making love. To complete the illusion, they always shared deep, sensual kisses after their long, sweltering nights together. How many times he had pictured them in their bed, embracing like nothing mattered, except the two of them and just be content with what they shared.

And here he had it with Thor pounding him and grunted like he wished to tear Loki apart.

But perhaps, Loki thought while another tear rolled down, it was because he deserved it. Because this what was all he could ever have, no matter how much he tried.

And he cried in despair, soundlessly, tears flowing down his face.

Suddenly, Thor stopped, and the only sound in the room was Loki’s silent sobs. Loki was trembling and choking, unable to scream anymore.

This was it. Loki, the unworthy.

“Loki,” Thor’s voice was almost unrecognizable with something akin to pity. He felt Thor’s face buried in his hair on the back of his head, almost like a nuzzle, and his hips started pushing again. It was deep as if he wanted to crawl inside Loki. Thor muttered something like ‘close…’ and ‘…hold on’ and his hand was on Loki’s cock and then he spasmed and spilled.

It was over. Despite Loki’s attempt to pull away, to wrench himself from Thor, the other god just held him tight, rooting them both to the spot.

…

Then there was nothing but numbness.

He was falling down and drifted through constellations one more time, engulfed in flame. He should have been all right, but now he had been reduced to ashes, ready to be scattered to the wind.

He heard a soft whisper, thick with emotions in his ears: brother.

And he let darkness claim him.

…

Fin or tbc?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki was like a tree that had been split in half by lightning and he slowly collapsed into Thor's arms like a fallen pine.

Loki was like a tree that had been split in half by lightning and he slowly collapsed into Thor's arms like a fallen pine. 

 

Still rocked by his own violent and sudden release, Thor rested his head in the crook of Loki's neck, breathing heavily to recover as his brother's body went limp. Loki was nothing but a dead weight now, and it felt heavier than when Thor had tried to lift Mjolnir for the first time. He placed a hand on Loki's chest, feeling his heart that reminded Thor of a gasping fish long hauled from water. 

 

Loki could be at the threshold of Hel right here in the dark cell with nothing but chains, blood--drawn by Thor's hands--and the trail of Thor's possession. 

 

And _protection_ , Thor told himself. The ruling of fair game was no different from cutting off Loki's hands and limbs, then throwing him down in the middle of a pack of hungry wolf. It would have been severe, unreasonable and savage even when Loki still had his magic and godly strength. His brother had provoked too many people across the realms and beyond, and now as Loki felt so frail and very much _human_ , it would kill him without a doubt. 

 

Thor helped them capture Loki, but he would not have his brother's blood on his hands. 

 

He quickly withdrew from Loki's body and pulled the trousers up to cover Loki's exposed skin. Looking around, there was nothing but smokes from electrocuted devices by his spurt of lightning. Thor had intended to destroy those prying ears and eyes so no one could witness that horrid thing he just committed to his brother. 

 

But he was not done yet. 

 

Thor broke the chains from the wall and Loki completely sunk into his arms, the shackles still intact around his wrists. His dark head lolled back, revealing the ashen face with bruises and traces of fresh tears that ended abruptly at the gag. Thor ripped it away and threw it on the floor, revealing the blood smear around Loki's mouth. Saddened, he wiped it with his thumb and held Loki close to him, supporting him with one arm. Then, grabbing Mjolnir, he swung her to create a whirlwind. 

 

They were up in the sky and gone. 

 

 

... 

 

 

An agent watched with interest when he saw the god of thunder walk into the off-limit zone where Loki was imprisoned. He was about to zoom in when all cameras went black all of a sudden. 

 

Moments later, there was an explosion. And now Nick Fury was staring at the screen, watching the security record as Thor approach the cell and blast the damn door to step inside. His left socket twitched under the eye patch as the Asgardian reached towards their prisoner, took hold of his thin wrist while stepping even closer their noses might even touched. 

 

Then the view vanished. The cell where Loki was once chained and pinned under their boots had nothing left but wreckage, sparks and smokes from grilled devices, along with the remnants of Asgardian restraints. 

 

Nick Fury was immune to surprise. In fact, he was not surprised that it all came down to this very empty cell before his eye. It was a classic SNAFU, something fucked up but as normal as one could expect, considering the gods' history and relationship. And considering what S.H.I.E.L.D had been doing to Loki behind Thor's back, this was bound to happen. 

 

But no, there was no yelling contest, no blind defense how they had mistreated Thor's brother. So, what exactly had pushed Thor to compromise his pledge to protect the world from Loki? 

 

Fury would have to make some phone calls with a news he hated to deliver to find out. 

 

… 

 

TBC....

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: It’s been a struggle to write this little piece. I started writing this last year (probably in June 2011), with chains and gag(! yes I did, it's a kink, and it's a small happiness to see the movie liked it too and MAKES IT LEGIT heh). However, the movie muzzle from a spoiler gave me an idea that it should stay throughout the whole story. With The Avengers showing now, personally I felt compelled to post before I’d chicken out after I see it (haven't watched it as of today [edited: 28 Apr 2012]. Thus, before this story becomes orphaned, I had to post it).
> 
> So, please read, enjoy and review! Any corrections are welcome because I’m not a native speaker.
> 
> Last but not least, if anyone knows Old Norse language, please kindly let me know if it was incorrect. Thank you!


End file.
